August Revolution
The August Revolution refers to events that took place in the NationStates' region of The Pacific on the 28th of August 2003. The Pacific was a feeder region, meaning that it was one of only five regions where nations were born, giving it a population of many thousands. A full account of the August Revolution can be found in Vladimir's work Five Days that Shook the World. Pre-Revolutionary Situation The August Revolution was in many respects a spontaneous uprising, with little centralised organisation or planning; however, in others it can be seen as an inevitable result of that which came before it. For years The Pacific had been ruled by various competing invading forces, either directly via military occupation or more subtly via a puppet government purporting to be native to the region. With the collapse of the great empires such as the Atlantic Alliance the latter form became more prevalent, and it was this that had existed in The Pacific for many months at the time of the Revolution. In this regime the Delegacy (the mechanical position of supreme power) was passed around a small group of corrupt oligarchs, accountable to outside forces such as the Alliance Defence Network (precursor to the Orange Defense Network) and its member-regions. While the puppet regime gave itself the shine of home rule its interests were ultimately in irreconcilable conflict with those of Pacificans, as they served the interests of other regions at The Pacific's expense. The clearest example of this was the creation of a Pacific Army that would serve as cannon-fodder for the imperialist generals behind the curtain. August Revolution The situation in The Pacific led to a powerful undercurrent of conflict, and it was this that bubbled over on the 28th of August 2003. As class antagonism between occupiers and occupied increased so did class consciousness, as Pacificans began to question the stories and excuses fed to them by the puppet regime, and through this question the very foundation of the regime itself. It quickly became clear to a number of intellectuals and activists that the only possibility for self-governance and freedom was revolution. Among these intellectuals and activists were Francos Spain, Poskrebyshev, Bertram Stantrous and InfernoIce. These four would come to constitute the vanguard of the coming mass movement. As the rationalisations for the puppet regime began to fall away agitation for change spread throughout the region, and more and more Pacificans turned revolutionary. Francos Spain, as the most conscious of the revolutionary Pacificans, became a natural front-runner for delegate, and general agitation turned into a concerted campaign to place him at the head of the region. The Revolution had begun. While the puppet regime had hitherto claimed that anyone could run for Delegacy of the region, this proved to be only insofar as their communications machine and military might could make the offer a paper one separate from reality. They had never imagined the level of mobilisation that the Revolution brought, and as Pacificans cast off their chains and surged forward, so the regime cast off its ideals to throw everything possible, from propaganda, to military engagement, to ejection to halt it. While they came close at one point, ultimately the Revolution proved an unstoppable force and Francos Spain was elevated to the position of Delegate, dispatching firing squad justice to the criminals he had replaced. Ongoing Struggle and the New Pacific Order The August Revolution cast shock-waves around the world, colouring the global political climate for years afterwards, throughout which time the defeated imperialists and their puppets continued to launch campaign after campaign, invasion after invasion, to disrupt the Pacifican movement and destroy the sovereign Pacifican state. Recognising immediately what was to come the revolutionaries set about creating a new Pacifican state as a bulwark through which their gains would be protected. This new state was formally founded on the 1st of September 2003, named the New Pacific Order. Speeches The following speeches were made by Emperors commemorating the August Revolution. 2006 This speech was made by Sir Paul on August 28, 2006. 2006 speech The Ruins of Capital City, SIR PAUL: Long ago, in a far away place, the kingdom of Pacifica was ruled by Thedoc the Elder. While some loved their king, others were discontent, and on this day, he who must not be named led a revolution and changed the world forever. Four days later on September 1st, 2003, after fierce battles and terrible purges, the New Pacific Order was formed, and the cornerstone of the first building in Francograd was laid. The August Revolution is many things to many people. For some, a painful memory of what was lost; for others, a joyful event that brought Peace, Strength, and Prosperity. But for most, it is something that their grandparents told them about, and has no meaning on events today. For me, the August Revolution was more than some distant memory; it represents the fact that one man can change the course of human events. The entire New Pacific Order started with one man and one idea. That one man became three, and then seven, and then an army, and then a Grand Alliance bringing Peace, Strength and Prosperity to most of the world. To remind us of this, every recruit of the New Pacific Order is given a GeneralÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Baton to put into their rug sack; a symbol that every one of us has the power to rise up and change history if we choose to do so. Today, I choose to use my GeneralÃ¢â‚¬â„¢s Baton to initiate the Feast of Pacific Revolution. Traditionally, all non-essential government offices are closed on the 28th of August and reopened on the 1st of September as new entities. Traditionally, each year the Pacifican government is razed and reconstituted to better serve the needs of Pacificans and the world at large. Today, take a look at your nation: Do you need different trades? Different Improvements? A different Religion or Government? I urge you to take stock on how your nation is doing and make it better for your people. A stagnant nation is the path to mediocrity. Through change, you will have greatness; through greatness, you will have change. Today, I ask that each person survey their world, and ask themselves if they are satisfied with it. If you are not, I encourage you to change it. Then, I ask that each person survey themselves, and ask if you are satisfied with it. If you are not, I encourage you to change it. Effective change comes not from thrashing about or force but from greatness, and greatness comes from within. When I look at my actions since the Great War, I am merely thrashing about. Today, I resolve to have a revolution of the soul, that I may cause a revolution in the world. On August 28th, every man, woman and child who wants to make the world a better place is a Pacifican. Today, everyone who is guided by the ideals of Peace, Strength, and Prosperity is a Pacifican. While there are some of us who were born Pacifician, there are many of us who were brought here by faith; faith that together we can be better than we are. During this feast, I ask that the world has faith that the Order will change for the better, as I have faith that the world will change for the better. If you believe in a better future, if you believe in the goodness of man, if you believe in change for the better, I believe that you, at heart, are a Pacifican, and I encourage you to join in our celebrations. Please, pledge to fix up a wiki article, to improve your nation, to aid smaller friend, to heal the sick, and, most importantly, to heal yourself. Therefore, today, August 28, 2006, three years after the August Revolution, under no authority expect that which I give myself, I hereby open celebrations for the Feast of Pacific Revolution, to be concluded on Pacific Day, September 1st, 2006. 2007 This speech was made by TrotskysRevenge on August 28, 2007. 2007 speech :P Four years ago today Francos Spain took The Pacific in NationStates out of chaos and into the light with one simple act of revolution. And a group of players began a journey which led them eventually to Cybernations. We pay our respects to Francos Spain and those members, past and present, who stood with him. On the third day of the Revolution Comrade Franco founded the New Pacific Order as the organization through which Pacificans would rule their own destiny. To that end he appointed a Senate to carry out the tasks of the Revolution, founding the institution of Autocratic Democracy that we still use today. Through the 10 months that Francos Spain oversaw Pacifica he appointed seven honored comrades for their essential part in the Revolution, four of whom came over to CN back in January 2006: Comrades Unlimited (Vladimir), Sir Paul, BlackAdder and Doppelganger (Dopphamed). We are their legacy. All of us—every single one of us—have an obligation to carry on the values borne that night four years ago. Something very special, and very rare, came into being and has survived time and even different games; it transcends any game. A commitment so deep, a loyalty so intense, a dedication beyond any individual, all given to an ideal, a set of principles. It is up to us, today's members of the New Pacific Order, to carefully preserve these principles that underpin our way of life, especially in the tides of change. As Comrade Mussolandia has pointed out, the Order has survived not only the passage of time, but also change; change that has been forced upon Pacifica, and change that we have taken upon ourselves. How the Order has dealt with change in the past has set her apart; how we handle change now and in the future will continue to set Pacifica above everyone else in Planet Bob. But today we pause to take time to remember the August Revolution and its leader, Francos Spain. Hail Francos! Hail Pacifica! 2008 This speech was made by TrotskysRevenge on August 28, 2008. 2008 speech His Imperial Majesty's Most Gracious Speech to the Body Republic of the Order Delivered on Thursday, this 28th Day of August, in the 2008th Year of Our Lord before the Assembled BODY REPUBLIC on the 5th Anniversary of the August Revolution. ----- My Imperial Officers, Councilors, and Members of the Body Republic: Five years ago, a man named Franco taught the world that the people of the Pacific are not human charcoal to be burned in support of the industry of others, but an independent people deserving of their own laws, government, ideals, and values. That independence led to a New Order in Pacifica, a New Order in the Pacifican Trading Sphere, and a New Order that benefits all of the Cyberverse. Indeed, what has been good for the Order has been good for the Cyberverse, as no alliance has been more charitable with their treasure, more willing to share their knowledge, more patience in instructions of other, and more dedicated to the betterment of world society. It was Pacifica at the forefront of the drive to eliminate nuclear first strikes, it was Pacifica that was at the forefront of protecting red team nations from the worry of tech raiders, it was Pacifica that fought for the honoring of treaties, and it was Pacifica who brought stability to the Red team. Our core values of Peace, Strength and Prosperity have allowed us to flourish these five years, and our success can not be duplicated because the institutions of Francoism recognize the inter-dependence that we have on each other, and that our values have on each other. While an outsider may find it paradoxical that true independence requires a dependency on others, they will soon learn that the vice of Chaos has no comparison to the virtue of Order. Peace is achieved only through Strength. Strength is achieved only through Prosperity. Prosperity is achieved only through Peace. While there are those who attempt to destroy the peace of our world, they will always fail because I have my brother to stand by my side. I am truly free from anarchy, chaos, and fear because I am bound to my brother. My fellow Pacificans, The People's Government will take forward policies to respond to the rising aspirations of the people of the New Pacific Order; to ensure Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all. :The People's Government will close all non-essential offices between the August Revolution and the Day of Order for the Feast of Pacific Revolution. The next five days are to be devoted to the celebration of our people, our accomplishment, and to carry out various changes in the People's Government. :The People's Government is committed to the acquisition of knowledge and research. I have ordered the increased procurement of Technology for the People of Pacifica. This will include increased technology production within the Pacifican Team, importation of technology from our research partners on the Brown Team, and new, standardized deals with our Blue Friends and Allies. :The People's Government will work to ensure the safety and sovereignty of the Pacific over the Pacifican Trading Sphere. New educational campaigns for senate voting are being designed and measures are being undertaken to ensure that sanctions on Pacifican nations will never occur again. :The People's Government has recently outlawed the existence of the terrorist group known as Vox Populi. The bombing will begin in five minutes. :To encourage stronger bonds with our allies, the People's Government will be opening up sections of Francograd previously reserved only for members of the Order to some of our close allies. The People's Government believes that this will allow better coordination between our allies and the cultural exchange will only make Pacifica stronger. :The People's Government is currently working with members of the Coalition and the Polar Order to bring peace to the Blue Sphere. The New Pacific Order pledges to do all that it can to rebuild a Francoist Polaris to ensure that Peace, Strength and Prosperity for our brothers. :To bring more people to the light of Francoism, the People's Government is charging the Recruiting Corps to increase membership in the Order by fifteen percent. However, this fifteen percent shall only be quality recruits who pass the rigors of the academy and hold peace, strength and prosperity as their ideals. :The People's Government will be implimenting new protocols for interacting with the inter-alliance community to ensure harmony exists where ever Pacificans go. :As part of our five year celebration, the People's Government will show the virtues of mercy and peace by giving pardon to various nations currently at war with the Order. Members of CIS who have not surrendered, go in peace. Members of BDC who have not surrendered, go in peace. Raiders of the Pacifican Trading Sphere who have learnt their lessons, go in peace. :Other measures will be laid before you. My Officers and Members of the Body Republic: I pray that the blessing of Almighty Admin may rest upon your counsels. Emperor Revenge Divine Bovine Overlord New Pacific Order Moo-cows with guns 2009 This speech was made by TrotskysRevenge on August 28, 2009. 2009 speech :ph43r: His Imperial Majesty's Most Gracious Speech to the Body Republic of the Order Delivered on Friday, this 28th Day of August, in the 2009th Year of Our Lord before the Assembled BODY REPUBLIC on the 6th Anniversary of the August Revolution. ----- "I have never seen a greater monster or miracle in the world than myself." -Michel de Montaigne ----- My Imperial Officers, Councilors, and Members of the Body Republic - Comrades all: When we liberated The Pacific six years ago, a small band of August Revolutionaries took the stage of history and, with the eyes of the assembled world upon them, started a bold experiment that continues to this day. On this very day, six years ago, the New Pacific Order was born unto the flames of revolution and the struggles of war. We marched into the world, bearing nothing more than hopeful ideals and ambitious plans. Today, we remain far stronger than anyone else could have expected; the flame of the Revolution has never died, even in its most tremulous and endangered moments. While the Order of today looks much different from the Order of then, our ideals have remained constant. The Order has always sought to provide Peace, Strength, and Prosperity to its people. Sometimes this is done through defense of sovereignty, other times through defense of friends. Sometimes this is done through securing victory, and other times through securing a concord at great cost. Pacifica, for these long six years, has been chasing these ideals through several emperors, several forms of government, and several citizens, all with the eyes of the world upon her. In our pursuit of Peace, Strength, and Prosperity, we have tried to be just, we have tried to be true, and we have tried to be fair. I state that we have accomplished great things, and we have accomplished terrible things. While sometimes we miss the mark of our code, I state that it is better to have a code difficult to adhere to than to have no code at all. Indeed, the protocols and standards pioneered by Pacificans are still the standard by which the world operates, and while we may not be the top alliance as scored by almighty Admin, our impact can not be denied. Though out this last year, I have learned many things. One is that just as we are capable of great accomplishments, we are capable of great mistakes. As such, I pray we all learn from them; I know I have. And as such, I hereby rededicate my alliance to our founding ideals of Peace, Strength, and Prosperity. I rededicate my alliance to achieving these ideals with a sense of justice, trueness and fairness. Let the People's Government focus not on the business of those outside our sphere, but upon our own task at hand: rebuilding the Order into a shining City on a Hill. My fellow Pacificans, these shall be our tasks for our next year: • The Pacifican community will embrace the values of discipline and respect; respect to each other, the chain of command, and the community at large. Emperor, Officer, Councilor and Member must know that we serve the Order, not ourselves. None of us are entitled to our positions; no member is better than another, and no member is without worth. We are all expendable, and should act with the appropriate humbleness that is becoming a servant of our Order. • The People's Government will ensure all reparations are paid in a timely matter and ensure that no Pacifican violates the instrument of surrender. • The People's Government will rebuild the New Pacific Order into a top-tier sanctioned alliance. • The People's Government will work with Red Team alliances for the economic security of the Pacifican People on the Red Team Trading Sphere. • The People's Government will continue to provide for the creation and dissemination of Pacifican Culture, Art, Literature, and Media. • The People's Government will continue to grow our community and ensure the personal and professional development of all our members. • The People's Government will avoid the entangling affairs of the continentals and their incomprehensible and meaningless scraps of paper. • My Regent, Mary, Queen of Pacificans, looks forward to hosting the Fantabulous Ball. • Other measures will be laid before you. The Revolution is far from over; that only ends when the Order ends itself. Today, let us remind ourselves again what we stand for. Remember the ideals that were birthed alongside the Order, remember Franco and all his actions that led to our glorious position today. Remember the iron courage of our people, the unyielding resolve towards our flag, the uncompromising resilience towards our ideals and mission. Above all, remember what we stand for. Never must we falter in faith towards the Order and the Revolution, for that is the only reason we exist and, by our lives, must always protect. Let this Celebration also be a time of reflection: why we are here, who we are here and, above all, what we can do here. Always remember: give to Pacifica, and she shall give in return. Forward Pacifica. Long live the Revolution. My Officers, Councilors, and Members of the Body Republic: I pray that the blessing of Almighty Admin may rest upon your counsels. Emperor Revenge Divine Bovine Overlord New Pacific Order Moo-cows with guns 2010 These speeches were made by Cortath on August 28 and September 1, respectively. First 2010 speech chuckles His Imperial Majesty's Most Gracious Speech to the Body Republic of the Order Delivered on Friday, this 28th Day of August, in the 2010th Year of Our Lord before the Assembled BODY REPUBLIC on the 6th Anniversary of the August Revolution. My Imperial Officers, and Members of the Body Republic - Comrades all: Seven years ago, before this Planet was born, a greater movement sprung from the despotic corpse of the Pacific. And behold from within the corpse that Francos Spain slew was a young, vibrant people with a revolutionary spirit, whose cause and calling would cause empires to fall and new worlds, like this one, to tremble. The ideals of Francos Spain were sung by the greatest poets of the day, and Pacificans, controlling the Pacific for the first time in history, beat back the tides of foreigners and created a State based on their ideals. We are the heirs to that State. Francoism means many things and teaches us many things, but it also teaches us that we are not Gods. We are not perfect, and though in striving to better ourselves we may touch the face of perfection it is not something we can ever grasp, for we're human. And as humans, we have made mistakes. However, whereas the last time an Emperor addressed the Body Republic we were well reminded of our some of our past mistakes, for strongly we felt the burdens of reparations and the chains of slavery that our Karma conquerors had put upon us, today we are reminded that not only are we human in our mistakes, but also human in our victories. For as some lesser men may have crumbled, we have thrived. Whereas some may have forsook our right to power, we have stood tall again on the world stage. And whereas some may had repeated mistakes whose lessons were not learned, we have steered clear of all evil and built ourselves a new empire of peace, strength, and prosperity. My fellow Pacificans, the tasks before us for this year: *First: The People's Government will close all non-essential offices between the August Revolution and the Day of Order for the Feast of Pacific Revolution. The next five days are to be devoted to the celebration of our people, our accomplishment, and to carry out various changes in the People's Government. *The People's Government will continue the great task of restoring our technology to our nations and lessening the gap between us and others. *The People's Government will continue to provide for the dissemination of our great Culture, our great Ideas and our Literature, Art and Media. *The People's Government will further hone our great war machine to deal with all eventualities: battles against both weak and strong enemies. We will possess more military wonders than any other alliance in the world. *The People's Government will continue to build the Red Sphere into a secure and economically prosperous region through multilateral agreements such as the Red Dawn Treaty, and we will resolve the terrorist threat to the Sphere. *The People's Government will treat with civility all peoples and all alliances, and we will offer an olive branch to any peoples who come to us in sincerity, but will be prepared to drop that branch and clench an iron fist against any who may oppose us. *My Regent looks forward to hosting the Fantabulous Ball to open the Feast of the Pacific Revolution. *Other measures may be laid before you The Revolution is far from over; that only ends when the Order ends itself. Let us remember the words of Francos Spain: peace, strength, and prosperity. Let there be peace upon any people who wish peace with us. Let there be strength in arms and strength of moral character to see what is right and do what is right unto Pacific and the world over. Let there be prosperity among our people, such that we may defend ourselves against those who wish us evil and defend our friends who wish us good. My Officers and Members of the Body Republic: Hail the Body Republic! I pray that the blessing of Almighty Admin may rest upon your counsels. Emperor Blackbird New Pacific Order Comrades Chuckles Click below to listen to the speech! http://radio.cn.npowned.net/commercials/Revolution2010.mp3 Second 2010 speech chuckles His Imperial Majesty's Most Gracious Speech to the Body Republic of the Order Delivered on Wednesday, this 1st Day of September, in the 2010th Year of Our Lord before the Assembled BODY REPUBLIC on the 6th Anniversary of the Founding of the New Pacific Order: My Imperial Officers, and Members of the Body Republic - Comrades all: Hail my Comrades! On August 28th, we began the celebration of our founding on the day of the great Revolution. We have spent the past days recalling the methods and meaning of the Revolution: how the Pacifican spirit triumphed over the foreign userite occupation force, how the philosophy of Francoism was seen even then in struggle against our enemy, and of course how the leadership of Francos Spain guided us. In a short five-day span, the New Pacific Order was built. As the rubble still churned and the fires burned, Francos Spain and his revolutionaries dismantled the imperialist state and erected in its place a bulwark of Pacifican rule. On this Day, the Day of Order, we celebrate not the destruction that our revolution wrought, but what we built in its place. So too, we must look to the future. The world is very different than it was at the time of our founding in NationStates, or CyberNations, or even how it was only a year or two ago. The Pacifican spirit in CyberNations has always been a triumphal one, but we must not forget that that spirit was forged in a very different place and a very difference time: NationStates. It is to that spirit we should return. Even the oldest amongst us who was at the Revolution might themselves forget that the Pacifican spirit was not always a triumphal one, one that reveled in victory over its enemies and crushed their skulls beneath our feet, but began as an insurgent revolution. Back in the waters of the the Pacific, the Order that Francos Spain built was under siege by the foreigners whom he had expelled. The enemy organization was vast and coordinated, and a military victory over them, on their own ground, was almost always an impossibility. Pacifica had not sought conflict; it had only tried to free itself of foreign influence, but those influences chose to make Pacificans their enemies. Pacifica was infiltrated, invasions were attempted, and her armies were baited into confrontation at every turn. But Pacifica, rather than attacking its enemies from a position of weakness, refocused its energies on diplomacy to achieve a long-term victory. It neither preached to the choir nor the damned but to those it could save. And Pacifica brought many into the fold. That is not to say it was a period of only honeyed-tongues and top-hats; there were battles to satisfy the blood-thirstiest Pacifican amongst us, but war was a tool of politics, and only through political victory could a true military victory be achieved. Perhaps some of my comrades may already see that the history from which we came is still so vitally relevant to the present. And so on this day we celebrate of the founding of the New Pacific Order, our Order amidst the chaos of the revolution, we must also look to the future. Military victory is only a tool to achieve political victory, and no true military victory can solve a fundamentally political problem. The New Pacific Order of Francos Spain and his successor, Vladimir, knew this. We too, must remember that history in creating for ourselves what Pacifica has always sought to achieve: peace, strength, and prosperity. Hail the Body Republic! 2011 This speech was made by Mary the Fantabulous on August 28, 2011. 2011 speech Comrades of the Body Republic, For the eighth time, we have come together to mark the anniversary of the August Revolution, that legendary event that brought forth our Order from the Chaos. Pacifica built its fortifications, grew in size and influence and its culture flourished. This meteoric rise, as all Pacificans know, did not go unchallenged. Many wars were waged in the names of our Emperors and Pacifican honour and many battles were fought to secure our place in the world, and secure it we did. Francograd stood unparalleled in strength and prestige and the world knew a stability that was aptly named the Pax Pacifica. As with all things, though, it could not last forever. Our home soon became the target of nearly all the known world. In our darkest hours, every Pacifican came together and we showed the world that we are not an alliance made of infrastructure, nation strength or tech counts, but one of brothers and sisters that held fast when their comrades most needed them. If not for the strength, courage and resolve of our people, our Body Republic, Pacifica’s Light would have passed from this world. We denied our opponents this outcome and chose to endure the harshest terms and steepest reparations in history of the Cyberverse so that our Order would not perish and fade into the darkness. Everyone knew the road back would be arduous, painful and lengthy but Pacificans do not shy away from duty. In time the tremendous reparations were paid and we began rebuilding in earnest, both nationwise and politically. Soon afterwards, though, another war was brought to the Gates of Francograd, this time to end us and the game as we know it. Once again, with loyal allies at our side, we faced the fires and once again our perseverance saw us through. In this Eighth Year of the Order, with the assistance of the allies we reforged and renewed ties with after the war, Pacifica is once again being rebuilt and shall be made greater than ever before. Comrades, we stand now on the precipice of a new age, our Dragon age – it falls now to us to spread our wings and fly. This is our Order. This is our moment. This is our time. We step forward. -''Mary the Fantabulous,'' Reformed Neutral Menace Dragon Emperor of the New Pacific Order Category:Francoism Category:New Pacific Order